


Doubt

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [14]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn feels the need for extra combat training and Adam tells her she needs to stop.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Doubt

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slapped the training room floor mat. I probably shouldn’t have done that because it sent pain up my already aching arm to my shoulders. Every muscle in my body was crying out in pain. 

“Get up,” he said. 

Smug bastard. I tried to kick my leg out but all that I managed to do was give him another chance to grab my leg and swing me several feet away. I bounced off the floor again like a rag doll. Rolling over onto my back, I could barely see through the tears in my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling.

“Get up,” he repeated. 

“Kiss my ass,” I shouted back. 

“With pleasure,” another voice said from across the room. 

All I could manage to do was roll my head to the side, lift my left hand and extend my middle finger in the direction of the second voice. A third voice filled the room, laughter. A loud -- from the bottom of their feet working its way up and out – laugh.

“Are you going to be all right, Eve?” a final fourth voice said. His voice was full of worry and concern. “You can stop now if you – “

“No,” I said as I rolled over onto my stomach to pushed myself back up on my hands and knees. “I’m not done yet.”

I pulled myself up to my feet. Somehow, I did it. I turned and looked across the training room at the man that was beating the shit out of me. I glared at him from across the room. Those piercing green eyes staring back at him and for a moment I thought I saw the corner of his lips twitch in a smile. That smug bastard is actually enjoying this. 

“Pick it up and come at me again,” he said, swinging his sword around with a twirl of his wrist with ease. 

There was a little glint in his eyes when he stopped to rest the blade of the sword against his shoulder. The sanctimonious prig didn’t even look like he was breaking a sweat. Me on the other hand is drenched in sweat. Even in parts that I didn’t even know I could sweat in. I probably smell awful, too.

Picking up the sword, I lifted it as I tried to bring myself fully upright. I pushed back the hair in my face that had fell from my ponytail and just looked at him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Eve?” Nate asked as he walked across the room towards me. 

I looked up at him, still trying to catch my breath. Every inhale, every exhale. Every little move I made hurt like hell. I’m going to be bruised and unable to do much of anything tomorrow. Good thing it’s Friday night and I’m off the weekend. I just pray that I don’t get a call out from the station. 

“No,” I answered him. I used what regained strength I had to lift the sword tip to point it in Adam’s direction. “But I want to knock his ass down just once.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Mason said from where he sat on a bench at the edge of the training mats. 

“As much as I want to see our fearless leader down, I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Felix said.

I must be pushing it too much; Felix is worried about me. Usually he’s cheering me on but not tonight. I guess it’s still too soon after my latest adventure. I’m not sure who decided to give me a break from missions with the team, but I’ve spent a lot of time just doing my job with the PD and playing referee between the mayor and captain.

“I agree with the others,” Adam said. “You have pushed yourself further tonight than expected. We can continue this tomorrow.”

Mason was already out the door when he saw me hesitating. I turned to look at Felix who was hiding behind a big smile, but I could see it in his eyes. And Nate, was being Nate. All worry and concerned that I was pushing myself too much and he’s right. I have been. 

After Murphy, I pushed to train harder. After the maa-alused and the Trappers, I pushed myself. And after what LeMare did to me, I have been non-stop. I can’t sleep and even if I do it’s always interrupted by waking up from a nightmare. Working out until I’m exhausted has been the only way for me to sleep. I hate taking the pills that Dr. Tuft had given me makes my mind foggy, I can’t trust myself when I took them. 

“I think Adam’s right, Eve,” Nate said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. “You’ve been at this for hours and it’s late.”

I started to say something but stopped when Adam called out Nate’s name. 

“Can you and Felix check on Mason and help him.”

Nate and I both looked at Adam confused. Felix ran over to us, tugging on Nate’s sleeve. “Yeah…come on, Natey. We need to go help Mason.”

He looked down at Felix before turning back to Adam. His head slightly nodded as he turned to me with a smile. “Get some rest, Eve.” He turned to look back at his friend, smiling. “See that you don’t keep her up too late.”

Adam slowly nodded as he kept his distance from us. I kept my eyes on him as Nate and Felix left the training room. When the doors finally closed shut, he turned his eyes on me.

“You’ve done well, Detective. You’re combat skills have improved,” he said, taking another step forward. 

I shook my head. “It’s not good enough,” I said, lowering my eyes from him. “I need to do this, Adam.”

“No,” he said as he took a step closer and reached out for my wrist. 

He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and with his other hand he took the sword from me. Adam tugged at my wrist and pulled me closer against his body until I was standing so close that I could feel the heat radiating off him. 

“You…” He paused, taking in a long deep breath. “We cannot continue like this, Evelyn.”

“I’ve already told you before that I need to do this.” I pointed my finger at him. “Don’t start telling me it’s your duty to protect me. Or your desire to do it. Or whatever knightly code you want to spout at me. What am I going to do when I’m alone? What then?”

“That will never happen,” he said as he dropped the sword to the floor. His hand lifted to cup my chin in his hand. I felt his thumb slide over my cheek as he stared down at me. “We have been through this before. I told you, I will always be at your side. Do not doubt that.”

“I don’t doubt you or the others, Adam,” I said as I tilted my head slightly to feel his palm press against mine fully. My eyes closed as I enjoyed his hand against my cheek. It’s rare that he’s so open in public with his touches. Even if we were alone in the room the chance of anyone coming inside could happen any time. “I doubt myself.”

I heard him release a heavy sigh as he pulled his hand away from me. I opened my eyes to stare up at him. I didn’t see concern in his eyes, I saw anger. 

“I will not allow this to continue,” he said, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at me. “This ends now.”

His voice was harsh, almost cold as he glared down at me with those piercing green eyes. 

“I am confident that you can handle yourself in any situation that you are faced with. Your determination and skills are greater than most humans that I’ve encountered.” His arms dropped to his sides before he reached out to take my hands into his. “You need to believe in yourself as I believe in you.” He lowered his head slightly, bringing his nose close to mine as he looked directly in my eyes. “You’re just too damn stubborn to realize it, Detective.”

I couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at my lips. “I am stubborn.”

“Horribly stubborn.” He lowered his lips to kiss my forehead. “Exceedingly so.”

I closed my eyes and blew out a heavy sigh. “All right. I’ll ease off on you and not train as much.”

“Ease off on me?” he said, chuckling. 

I wasted no time as I kicked my foot between his legs, hooked my knee around his and pulled him down to the mat. Straddling him, I pressed my hands against his shoulders to pin him to the mat.

“You went down way too easily, Commanding Agent,” I said, staring at him through my tangled hair that hung around my face. 

“I did no such thing,” he said, raising his hands to push my hair out of my face.

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that?” 

“You took me down as you would any other.” His face softened as we looked at each other. “You are capable of so much more if you just begin to believe in yourself as I do. As we all do.”

I sneered as I looked at him. “Even Mason?”

“Even Mason,” he said with a slight nod of the head. “They are your friends. They all care for you.”

“I’m thankful for that. And what of you?” I asked. “Are you my friend as well?”

He flipped me over onto my back with such force he nearly knocked the wind completely out of my lungs. I found his body covering mine with just enough weight to keep me pinned to the cushioned mat beneath me. His lips found mine with the force and full of need that I’ve grown to desire. I have never wanted as man as much as I’ve wanted Adam before.

“I would like to think I am much more than a friend, _mon amour_.” He took my left hand as he does to kiss my wrist. “I would hope you feel the same.”

I reached up to run my finger across his cheek. “When I told you that I loved you, Adam. I meant it. I’ve never loved anyone as I have loved you.”

I don’t say it lightly. I never once told Bobby that I loved him when we were together during college. I was infatuated with him, exploring my sexual urges but that was it. Never did I have feelings like this and I don’t think I ever will again. What I feel for Adam is a passion and desire that many only read about in books.

“As I love you, Evelyn,” he said, kissing me again.

Our hands began to roam over each other’s body. I felt him shiver over me as my hands moved up underneath his t-shirt to run my nails across his lower back. His hand had moved up beneath my tanktop to run his fingers lightly across my abdomen. 

“You do realize that I’m sweaty,” I said as I pry myself away from him.

“And smelly,” he said as he removed himself from my body.

I suddenly miss the loss of his weight against my body. He reached out and lifted me to my feet as he retrieved my sword that laid on the ground. Adam held my hand as he led me over to hang the sword on the wall besides his. He turned back to me, smiling. 

“I think a shower is called for,” he said as he turned back to look at me.

“A shower is good,” I said, smiling. “And what will you be doing while I’m in the shower?”

He pulled me around in front of him, lifting me up into the air. My legs wrapped around his waist as I gripped his shoulders to hold on tightly to him. His hands cupping my bottom as he effortlessly held me against him.

“I will be assisting you with your shower. Water conservation is important during dry spells.”

I cocked an eyebrow as he began to carry me towards the door of the training room. “Water conservation, huh?”

Dropping me to the floor as we reached the door, he nodded. “Certainly.”

He pulled the door open and I stepped around him into the hallway. “I’d race you but being a mere human, I’m sure you’d run circles around me.”

“I would,” he said. “Very easily.”

“You smug – “

“Shower,” he said, holding up his hand to stop me. Adam’s finger lifted and pointed down the hallway. “Now.”

I nodded as I turned to walk away. I made it to the end of the hallway and looked back over my shoulder to see him standing in the spot where I had left him. “Are you coming?”

“Just giving you a head start,” he said.

I made it to his door when I felt a rush to the right of me and it was him, standing beside the door. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. “Show off.”

His head lowered to bring his eyes down to my level. “Let’s shower and then I’ll show off some more.”

Smiling, I took his hand and pulled him into his room. “I’m looking forward to seeing that.”


End file.
